Return to the Shire, a Merry and Pippin Tale
by Indilwenlily
Summary: A scene I did for a writing assignment about Merry and Pippin returning to the Shire to warn everyone of the Enemy, instead of going on the journey with Frodo to destroy the One Ring


**A/N: Ok, so this was, as I said before, a writing assignment that I did for my Lord of the Rings class where the teacher had us writer a scene about Merry and Pippin returning to the Shire like Elrond said, instead of going with the Fellowship. I figured it was Fan Fiction worthy, so here goes. Also, I am ending it here, but let me know if you would like me to add more to it or not, maybe scenes from when they left Rivendell or something...**

Merry and Pippin arrived in the Shire in a hurry, looking to find anyone to speak with of the Black Riders, now known to them as the Ring Wraiths. The journey was long with only one mushroom stop, but they had finally reached home to warn everyone of the dangers coming their way.

"I was terrible!" Pippin cried. It was midnight and all of the lights were off in Hobbiton, aside from the Green Dragon, which still had candles burning in the windows. There was noise coming from inside the building—the sound of music and laughter.

"Shh," Merry ordered. "We must not worry everyone just yet. Wait until morning to tell the news, for the only people in the Shire awake at this hour is the drunken fools in the Green Dragon!"

Pippin nodded, "Good thinking," he said. They went on through the town, peering into windows with drawn curtains, checking to see if everyone was truly asleep.

"Best not the ruin their fun now," Merry pointed out. "And besides, if we were to tell anyone of this, those fools would think us crazy, just like Mr. Bilbo."

"Then we wait till morning," Pippin said. "Those poor souls though; staying in this little town for so long, having no fear of what the outside world might bring… though I do wonder how Frodo and Sam are doing."

"Who goes there?" a voice called.

Merry and Pippin turned toward the sound and saw an old Hobbit standing in an alley way.

"My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck," Merry introduced himself, wondering who this strange old Hobbit was. "And this is Peregrin Took," he pointed to Pippin.

"Yes, yes, I've heard of you. I saw you folk in Bree just outside of the Prancing Pony. I came back to the Shire to warn you of things happening; strange things." He said. "But I we can not speak here, we must move on somewhere else more… private. This way, let's go." With that, the strange Hobbit started waddling down the alley and behind a building.

Merry started to follow when Pippin grabbed his sleeve, "Merry," the younger Hobbit said. "What if it's a trap set for us by the Enemy? He could be lowering us away so he can make us tell him where Frodo is taking the Ring!"

"Pippin, it'll be fine," Merry said—he was also trying to convince himself of that—and started following once again. Pippin reluctantly followed behind.

"What took you so long?" the strange Hobbit asked when the two finally made their way behind the building the Hobbit had gone behind. There were no windows on that side of it, and only a lone door. "Never mind," he said before they could reply. He looked around quickly before motioning them to the door, "Hurry up, inside."

Merry entered first and Pippin was unsure whether or not he felt safe entering, but the younger Hobbit eventually went in, followed by the old Hobbit.

In the room there was a lone table with three chairs around it next to a small wood stove, a bed with a single pillow and sheet, a tub in the corner, and a dresser topped with a mirror in another corner.

"Sit, make yourself at home," the man said. "You have many questions, I know, there is no need to ask, so I will tell you first who I am. My name is Drebo Broadbelt Leagallow of Bree. I come here to Hobbiton every so often to hear news of the Shire, which doesn't travel very well to Bree anymore. It was when I saw you and your friends at the Prancing Pony that I knew there was something wrong in the Shire, because folk here are to quiet and homie to go on a nice journey outside of town to visit some old friends.

"But anyway, I saw you kids at the Prancing Pony and I just had a gut feeling that something was wrong here, so as soon as I saw those Black Riders in town that night I ran here as fast as I could, knowing that you would follow soon. I got here and found everything in a panic for some reason, but it seems to have died down a bit now, but what I'm wondering is why those riders went into the room Butterbur set up for you and why all of the Shire was in an uproar about some big people attacking.

"Now, I know big people and it's not like them to randomly attack us Hobbit's for the heck of it, so I have a gut feeling that you kids had something to do with it."

Merry swallowed and Pippin looked around the room as if he wasn't paying attention.

"Well Mr. Broadbelt—" Merry began.

"Please, call me Drebo," the Hobbit interjected.

"Ok, Mr. Drebo, the truth is we were on our way to Rivendell when we passed through Bree. Our friends, Frodo and Sam, are off on a mission to destroy a certain Ring that if in the wrong hands, could allow the person to take over the world and there is one out there who is after this Ring. I didn't join this adventure until later, but my cousin Pippin here knows what happened in the Shire, though I don't know of Black Riders getting to close to here."

"Oh but they did Merry!" Pippin suddenly exclaimed. "When we were going to meet you they showed up, strange as ever, sniffing the air and crawling toward us! We would have been gone if the Elves hadn't shown up when they did and scared the Riders away!"

"So these Black Riders you speak of are after you?" Drebo asked.

"No, no, no, not us," said Merry quickly. "The Ring; the Black Riders will do anything to get it! They must have thought that the Ring was still here when they came after we escaped them at the ferry!"

"But if they did, then what happened to Fatty Bolger?" Pippin asked. "He said that he would send away anyone who came asking for Frodo!"

"Fatty Bolger is well," Drebo said. "But I fear that your being here may lead to danger for the Shire. If the Enemy you speak of knows who you are, they might send men out to find you. You came to warn the Shire of this evil, did you not? Flee from here, rejoin your friends on their journey, I will warn everyone. I have ponies you may use, but get away from here as soon as you can. Leave tonight; no one will know you came and no one will know you left! Now flee!"

Merry and Pippin nodded to each other and rushed out the door. Drebo followed after them and get them ponies before sending them off. He gave them food and told them to stop back at the Prancing Pony when they reached it, for Butterbur would give them a room at his word and he would send the man a letter. "Go to Rivendell," he told them. "Lord Elrond will tell you where your friends went, but you must get there soon, do not stop for anything but rest or meals and even then, make them quick. If what you say is true, the Enemy is growing ever bigger and more powerful and will stop at nothing to find this Ring."

"Thank you for your help," Merry said and Pippin nodded his agreement.

"No need to thank me when I am simply an old Hobbit helping you on a journey. You two are going to save Middle Earth… I just hope I will live to see the day you save it."

With that the young Hobbit's rode off into the night. No one saw them come and no one saw them go. They were like Ninja's.

They reached Rivendell in a little more than a week's time, being careful not to have stopped to long for meals. Elrond was disappointed that the Hobbits had disobeyed his orders and returned, but he understood that they knew now what could happen and felt they had to help stop it. He sent word to Lothlorien, where he knew the Fellowship would be stopping. Several Elves journeyed with the Hobbit's to Lorien where they met up with the Fellowship and continued on their journey.


End file.
